Different Forms Of Kindness
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: One-shot! All Yako wants is to get home and get away from the sudden downpour. But, who exactly is providing her the generosity of warmth and protection from the rain?


**Hee hee :D  
Ewwo everyone! I finally had the guts to post a one-shot here. Do enjoy.  
And please review. They make me smile :D  
Like so.  
:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I like mango's :d Anyway, do not own. Hmm. I'm going to make myself a milkshake. WOOOOSH!**

**Wee wo, this is from Yako P.O.V. Enjoy!**

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

It makes me wonder why I still continue to get pushed around. It makes me wonder why I still bother to work? It makes me wonder why I haven't tried to kill myself. Yet, most of all, it makes me wonder why I can't stay away from _him_. The demon that finds enjoyment of abusing me from time to time. That same demon who insults me everyday and lowers my rank every time I do even the slightest mistake. That demon from hell is Neuro.

"I'm finally done! I'll just give him the information tomorrow."

I ate the final piece of my triple fudge devil cake. The laptop I was typing with right now was placed inside my bag. Time to leave this little bakery. It was really nice that the baker let me have one cake on the house since he was such a big fan of me cracking cases. Even though I'm not really the one who solves it. It was always Neuro who figures everything out. Still, I always feel so happy when I can provide information that he himself cannot obtain. When I toke one step outside it started to rain. Sigh. I didn't even bring an umbrella.

I quickly started to walk, the sooner I can get home the sooner I can get out of this rain. Can this get any worse?

The rain started to drop more heavily than before.

I guess it can.

"Let me re-phrase myself. Now, can things get any worse?"

I blankly stared at the street lights. Not the time to cross yet. Come on! Anytime now? It looked like no car was coming.

_Vroom! Splash!_

"Maybe I spoke to soon?"

My uniform was drenched in cold water since that damn car had no sense in speed. Okay. So far. I'm cold. I'm still hungry. I'm wet. I have no umbrella. I don't even have my jacket! Can things - no. I'm not going to say it again. It would be great if I had my jacket. My legs shivered due to the cold wind that passed. I rubbed my arms to at least get some warmth. Hey. It's working. No, it can't be. I felt cotton fabric. A green sweater? Also. Did it stop raining? Then why do I still see heavy drops of rain on the road?

"Nice to see you again, Katsuragi-san."

That voice.

I tilted my head to the side, a smile formed unto my lips, "Higuchi-san! It's nice to see you too. How are--Achoo!"

"That's a shame, someone caught a cold. What were you doing out here in the first place?"

"I was finishing up a report. When I finished it that's when it started to rain. As you can see, this is why I don't have an umbrella or coat with me."

"If it's like that. . . Katsuragi-san, you wouldn't mind if I escort you home?"

"Oh, no, it's alright. You might have something to do."

"I insist."

I rather not question his answer any farther. At least I won't get any wetter than I already am. When we resumed walking, there was nothing said after that. It would be nice if we can chit-chat but I'm just pushing my luck. I do owe him since he was walking me home, offering up his sweater, and sharing his umbrella with me.

"Katsuragi-san, watch out for the puddle!"

I snapped out of reminiscence. My fellow ebony-haired friend pulled me to the side and that's when I finally that I almost stepped into a deep puddle of liquidy mud. That was a close one. When it finally hit me, I realized how attached to him I was. Literally. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I stepped back, trying to hide away the blush that covered my face. How embarrassing!

"It's alright."

"She doesn't need anything from you. You can take back your sweater."

The light, green sweater was snatched away from me by _him_. Neuro. I already have some questions. Why is he so wet, didn't he bring something like an umbrella? Why is here? And lastly. What exactly does he _want_?

"Thanks. . ." I heard Higuchi-san mutter.

I looked back at the demon, another question added, why did he look so mad? It as though he gave a signal to the hacker that he left suddenly without saying goodbye. Mind trick? Doubt it. Never mind that. I'm cold! Again! "It's freezing. . ." It was so cold that even my breath can be seen. If only Nuero didn't show up I could be home by now, or close, with something shielding me from the rain. Out of all times to come out, why does he appear now?

Forget him, I'm walking home.

_Swoosh!_

COLD!

"You are going to become sicker."

I felt a strange warmth again. He is offering up his jacket now? I knew it **big** but I never knew it was this big! I slipped in my arms in the sleeves. So warm. So cozy. But still so big on me. When I looked ahead, I had to squint to see Neuro. He walks so quickly!

"Wait up!"

When I caught up with him, I gave him one of my smiles, "Thank you."

No response.

"But I should give this back to you. You might be getting cold. It would be really bad if you get sick, Neuro."

Those frightening green orbs locked upon my own light brown eyes. He raised up his hand near my cheek. This was normal. He was stretching my skin, "Unlike you humans, I don't get sick so easily. Oh, and Yako. If you don't have that information I wanted you to gather I'll chop your body into mincemeat."

He lets go at last.

Ow. It hurts.

For a demon that cares, you truly have such a weird way of showing it. I guess that's why I actually and still bother to see you.

"Hurry up or I'll just take back my jacket and let you freeze yourself to death."

"Coming!"

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

**Likey? No likey? Hope you did enjoy.**

**I am _so_ not good at one-shots :o**

**But please do review! Sorry for any errors you find. I'm not the best when it comes to spelling and fixing things like that XD**

**.).**


End file.
